Waiting for You
by Maayou
Summary: Nejiten drabble. Neji is waiting for Tenten to come but she's late as always.


Hi there! It been a long time since I haven't post anything in english (because I'm French) but I recently posted this one shot in french so I wanted to have your opinions on this.

It's a Nejiten drabble (as always with me) and I hope you'll like it.

Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Waiting for you

O-o-O

Neji hated waiting, let alone waiting for a late person in a place he hated to be. Actually he _despised_ being in a mall, the place was too crowded with civilian and shinobi who were having fun by buying _unnecessary_ things, and he wondered how the hell they actually managed to not pay attention to the excited crowd that was filling the mall at a beautiful Saturday afternoon .

He also wondered again _what_ was he doing here, but winced slightly when he remembered of Tenten.

She again, always she.

For the umpteenth time, the Hyuuga sighed and glanced at his watch to check the time and he immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of it. She was exactly twenty-three minutes late. He didn't understand. What was difficult with being at time at an appointment given? It wasn't difficult to get out earlier.

Why did Tenten have to be late _every_ time?

Trainings, sometimes on mission (well, that was uncommon but still), and now even when it was _her_ who decided on the time she wanted to meet...

Irritated fingers slipping to his long hair, Hyuuga Neji avoided the gazes that were following him. Gazes from younger women who were staring at him with a shy glance or else. Although the Byakugan had no power to read minds (contrary to what Tenten often said – "_stop trying to read my mind, Neji, close your damn eyes!"_) - It wasn't difficult to understand what the women wanted from him.

Neji knew that he was attractive (something that, considering Naruto's opinion, he should 'take advantage') - and sometimes this asset served on mission because women were more talking if he wanted to collect information, but that was all : he didn't like being ogled and he strongly accused Tenten for it.

"I'll make her pay for this," he told himself grimly, folding his arms.

There was only Tenten, his teammate (best friend) who could actually persuade him to go on _a_ _mall_ a Saturday. Really. Neji hated the fact that he held not only strong but troublesome feelings for her, which always confuse his judgment to no point when he was with her. Where did his harsh and cold answers went?

Tenten didn't know what he felt for her (everyone seemed to be aware about it except her) but she seemed to know exactly what to do or say to make him accept anything from her.

Pathetic.

Besides, when she suddenly jumped on his back and happily wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, Neji could not help but blush (yes, _blush, but only a little_) , and he growled when he felt the irresistible smoothness of her curves against his back.

He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled away from her, his pale eyes glaring despite the fact that his heart was beating faster and that he was actually happy to see her.

"...You're late."

His accuser gaze didn't seem to faze her smile in any way and her hazel eyes sparkled with malice as she grinned joyfully. He loved it when whe did that.

"I'm really sorry, but i lost my broken katana, and you know that I wanted to fix it..."

"Hn. You could at least do it later."

"But you know how I hate when my weapon are broken or dirty or-"

"I get it. Stop rambling."

"Sorry to have you wait and thank you. Stop pouting, I'm here!"

He didn't say anything and merely stare at her. She started to blush a little (but he thought it was because she had ran) and she suddenly said:

"...Anyway let's go shopping!"

And with that she took his hand in hers and practically ran across the store, and he grumbled, saying that it was childish and that she had to let go of his hand, but she would laugh and he would let her because that's the way they were.

Neji would follow her anywhere because with her fate didn't matter.

With her he was alive.

* * *

Hate english grammar. How do you guys do? Lol my english teacher told me the other day that my grammar was worsening. - - '

Anyway, if you guys want more drabble, I can write more.

See you :)


End file.
